This application relates to a heat exchanger, which operates to cryogenically cool a gas flow, such as air, and wherein an ultrasonic vibrator is associated with the heat exchanger to cause the breakup of accumulated solids which have been separated from the gas flow.
Heat exchangers to cryogenically cool a gas flow are known for various reasons. In one application, air may be cryogenically cooled.
In another application, air being processed for use in an enclosed space, such as a spacecraft or spacesuit, must be processed. It is known to use alternate sieve beds to absorb carbon dioxide and water from the airflow in one sieve bed, and at the same time recycle the sieve material through a desorb process in an alternate sieve bed.
These applications require somewhat large space, and are unduly complex.
It is known to associate an ultrasonic transducer with a heat exchanger for cleaning the heat exchanger. However, in general, these systems have used the ultrasonic transducer as a separate tool periodically brought in to clean the heat exchanger surfaces.